kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Impossible Princess (album)
|recorded = 1995-97 |genre = |length = 49:57 |label = |producer = |last_album = |this_album = |next_album = |altimage = Impossible Princess Special Edition.jpg |altimage_caption = Special Edition cover |single_one = |single1date = 8 September 1997 |single_two = |single2date = 24 November 1997 |single_three = |single3date = 16 March 1998 |single_four = |single4date = 18 August 1998 }} Impossible Princess is the sixth studio album by Kylie Minogue, released on 22 October 1997 by Deconstruction. Kylie had co-written all the songs on the album, with additional credits in production and composition; the album was also assisted by Dave Ball, Ingo Vauk, Brothers in Rhythm, Manic Street Preachers and Rob Dougan, among others. Musically, the album was inspired by the techno and brit-pop revolution during the late 1990s, and incorporates musical elements of trip-hop, dance music, rock, and electronica. Lyrically, it focuses on Kylie's relationships, self-discovery, and a variety of emotions. Five singles were released off the album: "Some Kind of Bliss", "Did It Again", "Breathe", and "Cowboy Style", all of which experienced moderate success. The fifth single, "Too Far", was distributed in the US and UK to promote the album. After a promotional tour in 1997, Kylie went on her Intimate and Live tour in Australia and the UK the following year, which was a commercial and critical success. Since the album's release, it has been recognized by publications as one of Kylie's key "re-inventions". In retrospect, Kylie labelled the Impossible Princess period as the lowest point of her career. Composition 'Songs' The album's opening track, "Too Far", was written at a local cafe Kylie usually visited, after feeling "trapped" and angered at her home in Chelsea, London. Featuring a "chaotic" arrangement, it was remarked by Nick Levine as one of "Kylie's most toughest club cuts" in her career. The second track, "Cowboy Style", details her first meeting with then-boyfriend, Stephane Sednaoui, and achieves a metaphorical experimentalism throughout its lyrics. Cameron Adams, writing at the Herald Sun, described it as a country song, whilst Cinquemani said the song "features a tribal percussion break and a string quartet that sounds more Celtic than country." The album's lead single, "Some Kind of Bliss", was distinguishable due to its attribution of introducing "Indie Kylie", a pseudonym that dealt with Kylie's move to rock music; the other tracks being "Did It Again" and "I Don't Need Anyone". It was labelled by several critics, such as Gareth Gorman from X-Press magazine and The Age's John Mangan, as an indie rock song, and tells a story about being joyful. The following song, "Did It Again", is another rock composition that includes elements of Middle Eastern music. Its theme was based on a tabloid run in Britain that reported Kylie as anorexic; she wrote the track in response, and said it was about her "telling herself off". Written in Japan, the fifth track, "Breathe", was described by Levine as "subtle" electronica and expresses Kylie's ability to contemplate and feel "very still" while in an intense environment. "Say Hey", described by the singer as a "late-midnight" electronica track, was conceived when Kylie was having a bath; though the main idea was centered around communication between her and Sednaoui, it was "not necessarily to speak with him, but to feel that there's been some sort of contact." The seventh track, "Drunk", was described by Cinquemani as "one of many anthemic Techno tracks littered throughout the album." Kylie said that it was about "not feeling satisfied" during parts of the relationship with her boyfriend, and wrote it as a cross-over between feeling "angry" and "having so much feeling for someone,". "I Don't Need Anyone" is another rock-driven track that, according to Kylie, did not have a set "story" because parts of the lyrics had been combined from different sets of songs, very much like "Some Kind of Bliss". Labelled a "sinister" trip-hop groove by Adams, "Jump" advises the public to accept her during her career and personal choices. Written in Spain, the sound of "Limbo" was described as a hybrid of drum and bass, techno, and rock music, with lyrics discussing her inability to leave a certain country to meet someone, due to bureaucracy laws. "Through the Years" details her meeting an ex-boyfriend, and feeling insecure and doubtful; the composition was compared to Bjork's single "Venus as a Boy" by Cinquemani and R. Smith. The album's closing track is "Dreams", an orchestral pop ballad that discusses the persistence of pushing boundaries and experimentation through her career. Track listing *Brothers in Rhythm}} | title2 = Cowboy Style | length2 = 4:44 | writer2 = | extra2 = Brothers in Rhythm | title3 = Some Kind of Bliss | length3 = 4:13 | writer3 = | extra3 = | title4 = Did It Again | length4 = 4:21 | writer4 = | extra4 = Brothers in Rhythm | title5 = Breathe | length5 = 4:37 | writer5 = | extra5 = *Ball *Vauk}} | title6 = Say Hey | length6 = 3:36 | writer6 = Minogue | extra6 = *Brothers in Rhythm}} | title7 = Drunk | length7 = 3:58 | writer7 = | extra7 = Brothers in Rhythm | title8 = I Don't Need Anyone | length8 = 3:12 | writer8 = | extra8 = | title9 = Jump | length9 = 4:02 | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | title10 = Limbo | length10 = 4:05 | writer10 = | extra10 = | title11 = Through the Years | length11 = 4:19 | writer11 = | extra11 = | title12 = Dreams | length12 = 3:44 | writer12 = | extra12 = Brothers in Rhythm | total_length = 49:57 }} *Brothers in Rhythm}} | title2 = Cowboy Style | length2 = 4:44 | writer2 = | extra2 = Brothers in Rhythm | title3 = Some Kind of Bliss | length3 = 4:13 | writer3 = | extra3 = | title4 = Did It Again | length4 = 4:21 | writer4 = | extra4 = Brothers in Rhythm | title5 = Breathe | length5 = 4:37 | writer5 = | extra5 = *Ball *Vauk}} | title6 = Drunk | length6 = 3:58 | writer6 = | extra6 = Brothers in Rhythm | title7 = Say Hey | length7 = 3:36 | writer7 = Minogue | extra7 = *Brothers in Rhythm}} | title8 = I Don't Need Anyone | length8 = 3:12 | writer8 = | extra8 = | title9 = Jump | length9 = 4:02 | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | title10 = Limbo | length10 = 4:05 | writer10 = | extra10 = | title11 = Through the Years | length11 = 4:19 | writer11 = | extra11 = | title12 = Dreams | length12 = 3:44 | writer12 = | extra12 = Brothers in Rhythm | total_length = 49:57 }}}} | extra13 = | total_length = 54:13}}}} | extra1 = Brothers in Rhythm | length1 = 4:19 | title2 = Too Far | note2 = Inner Door Mix | writer2 = Minogue | extra2 = | length2 = 6:19 | title3 = Did It Again | note3 = Did It Four Times Mix | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 5:49 | title4 = Breathe | note4 = Tee's Dancehall Mix | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 6:21 | title5 = Tears | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:27 | title6 = Too Far | note6 = Junior's Riff Dub | writer6 = Minogue | extra6 = | length6 = 5:49 | title7 = Breathe | note7 = Tee's Dub of Life | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 7:55 | title8 = Some Kind of Bliss | note8 = Quivver Mix | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 8:39 | title9 = Did It Again | note9 = Razor-n-Go Dub | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 9:53 | title10 = Breathe | note10 = Tee's Glimmer Mix | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:46 | title11 = Too Far | note11 = North Pole Mix | writer11 = Minogue | extra11 = | length11 = 5:54 | title12 = This Girl | writer12 = | extra12 = Classen | length12 = 3:09 }}}} Notes * signifies a co-producer * signifies an additional producer * signifies a producer, but unaccredited towards the album. 'Additional releases' *''Other Sides'' (1998) – an extended play featuring three unreleased Impossible Princess tracks; it accompanied Australian releases of the album at HMV. *''Live and Other Sides'' (1998) – an extended play featuring three unreleased Impossible Princess tracks, and three live tracks; it accompanied Australian releases of the album at HMV, but was removed and replaced with Other Sides for unknown reasons. *''Mixes'' (1998) – a remix album that includes singles from the album; it was released in the UK. *''Impossible Remixes'' (1998) – a remix album that includes singles from the album; it was released in Australia. *''Hits+'' (2000) – a compilation album that includes several album tracks and three unreleased tracks from Impossible Princess; it was released in Europe. *''Confide in Me'' (2000) – a compilation album that includes several album tracks from Impossible Princess; it was released in Europe. *''Artist Collection'' (2004) – a compilation album that includes several album tracks from Impossible Princess; it was released in Europe and Asia. * Confide in Me: The Irresistible Kylie (2007) – a compilation album that includes several album tracks from Impossible Princess; it was released in the UK. Category:Studio albums Category:Albums Category:Impossible Princess Category:DeConstruction Category:1997